The Perfect Shinobi
by roguedragonx17
Summary: What if Naruto had the ability to become the perfect shinobi? What if he was not just the child of prophecy, but the successor to the sage of the six paths. Naruto X OC Naruto is OOC sometimes AU
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning this is a very Dark Fan fiction which has very mature themes. You have been warned. **

**This is my first story. I hope you enjoy it and help me critique it as I post new chapters.**

**The Perfect Shinobi**

**Prologue **

**Unknown location**

Three figures raced across the roof tops of a small village in the middle of the night. Two of the figures were around six feet in height with muscular builds wearing a standard ANBU uniform along with the masks to conceal their identities. The third figure was small in size only being four and a half feet in height with a small frame also wearing a smaller version of the ANBU uniform, and a hood to hide his blond spiky hair from view. The three were heading towards a large building in the middle of the town.

The trio quickly reached the roof of their destination. The taller figures made some hand signals at a quick pace, the smaller figure nodded his head understanding completely. The three silently climbed through a small window on the side of the building. Once inside the larger two moved on to take out any security in the building. Once other two left the small figure removed his hood and his mask to reveail the face of a boy no older than ten with small whisker like markings on each cheek. His right eye had three vertical scars, and the eye and its eyelid remained unmoving. He hooked his mask on his shoulder and moved through the building silently looking for something.

He entered a small hallway when he heard small footsteps coming from down the hallway. He quickly entered the shadows of the ceiling to avoid being detected. A man entered the hallway. The boy waited until the man walked past his hiding place before dropping down to the floor without a sound. He jumped up on the man's back putting a hand over his mouth and another holding a knife into his chest where his heart was located. The man tried to scream in pain but only muffled noise were heard. As his body fell the boy caught it and se it down without a sound. The boy then moved into the room where his target lay. A young woman about the age of twenty six was lying peacefully in a bed.

He drew his knife and slit the throat of the young woman. The woman stirred slightly feeling something warm run down her neck and arm she opened her eyes to the horrible sight of her killers merciless eyes. Her last sight before she died was of the boy with blond hair a blue left eye, but the strange thing was his dead right eye which was slightly purple and had a ripple pattern across it. With his targets dead he walked back into the hallway before doing a set of hand seals and crying out **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu **sending a fireball through the walls of the house catching it on fire. He put his mask back on before exiting the house and jumping up to a nearby roof where the other figures were waiting for him. Seeing their job done they leaped away from the house heading home.

**Konoha **

The three ANBU were kneeling in front of a desk that had an older man in white robes with a hat that had the symbol for fire on it. The young boy's didn't have his mask on and his right eye was still purple with the ripple pattern.

"So the mission was a success then?" the older man asked his elite ninja.

"Hai Hokage-sama the target and her family were taken out." The young boy reported

"And how did Naruto handle the mission?" the sandiame hokage questioned them referring to the young boy.

The hokage could tell the ANBU member had a smirk on his face when he replied. "He certainly lives up to his name." he spoke

The old man got a smile on his face. "Very well then you may leave except Naruto, you stay here." He ordered.

The two other ninja left the room leaving Naruto and the hokage alone.

"You have passed the test Naruto, but I don't think you're ready yet. Your stealth is good as is your 'other' ability, however your combat skills, and knowledge are severely lacking. As such I will be sending you to the academy for the time being."

Naruto looked really disappointed and was about to argue but was stopped by the sandiame

"I know you're disappointed, but if I put you in ANBU you won't last very long. ANBU need to be able to fight as well. "The hokage explained.

Naruto scowled, but didn't say anything.

"You will be enrolled tomorrow, and remember use your usual personality not your mission personality."

Naruto's left eye reverted back to a bright blue and his expression turned lighthearted and innocent. "Sure thing old man!" Naruto exclaimed before walking out of the room.

**Prologue End**

**So there it is I hope you all enjoyed it and tell me what is wrong with my grammar and other things. **

**Sorry about this I had to edit some things. **


	2. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**I will only be describing the appearance of a character if they are an OC or have had their appearance changed for the story.**

**This is the first chapter of m story I hope you enjoy it.**

**The perfect shinobi**

**Chapter 1 **

**Konoha**

Konoha was enjoying a peaceful morning with the sounds of birds chirping and leaves rustling in the wind. It seemed like nothing could ruin this perfect morn-

"OH SHIT I FORGOT TO SET MY ALARM!" all throughout the village a shout rang out disturbing the wild life.

The shout belonged to none other Naruto Uzumaki waking up in his apartment 30 minutes later than usual.

**Naruto's apartment **

"OH GOD OH GOD KASUMI IS GOING TO KILL ME IF I'M LATE TODAY!" Naruto yelled out panicking while rummaging through his closet for cloths.

He settled on a bright orange jacket with a black undershirt that had the Uzumaki spiral in the center, with bright orange pants, and blue shinobi sandals.

Finally dressed Naruto dashed out the door hopping he wasn't late.

**Academy **

The class room was filled with genin hopefuls as they waited for the class to start in five minutes. Although a particular group in the back class room consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, with his many fan girls. The most dedicated being Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. The other member of the group was a girl who was the same age as the rest of them wearing a black shirt that concealed her b-cup breasts, and white knee long shorts with black shinobi sandals. She had long black hair that stopped half way down her back with a long bang curving to the left side of her face covering it up. (**AN**: try to think of Madara's hair only more feminine.) The eye that was visible was bright blue. All in all she was beautiful for someone her age.

"When is Naruto- Kun going to get here?" the raven haired girls spoke up through the fan girls fawning over Sasuke.

"Don't worry Kasumi. He'll be here I just didn't expect him to be late on today of all day's." Sasuke said.

Kasumi frowned but didn't say anything. 'He probly just woke up late again.' She thought hopefully.

All the chatter in the class room stopped as something orange came tumbling in through the window before hitting the wall with a cry of "ITAIII"

"Speak of the devil..." Sasuke trailed off clearly amused.

"YAA I MADE IT!" Naruto yelled relived that he wasn't late.

"Naruto-Kun I thought I told you to be more careful." Kasumi said

"Hehe sorry I just didn't want to late Kasumi-Chan." Naruto replied sheepishly as he made his way up to them.

Before kasumi could reply a scared chunin walk into the room, and ordered everyone to be quiet.

"All right today will test if you're ready to become genin of Konoha we will begin with a writing test."

When Iruka past out all the tests the students began.

**Five hours later**

"Alright now all that's left is the ninjutsu exam. You will be called forward by name."

Kasumi was the first of the three to get called.

As Kasumi got up she heard Naruto call out to her.

"Good luck Kasumi-Chan." Naruto cheered while Sasuke only nodded his head.

Kasumi smiled and went into the testing room.

Once she was out of ear shot Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"What do we do if she's not the top kunoichi?" the blond questioned oddly serious.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes for a moment before speaking up. "She's too dangerous to be on another team. If she isn't with us you'll have to kill her." Sasuke spoke quietly so no one else could hear them.

Naruto grimaced and brought a hand up to his 'dead eye'. Before removing it a few moments after Kasumi exited the test area wearing a leaf headband proudly around her forehead.

"Hey look guy's I passed!" she said excitedly.

"Hehe I knew you could do it Kasumi-Chan!" The blond lost all seriousness from the conversation.

Sasuke eventually went next passing the test easily.

When they reached the end of the list Naruto was called. Entering the test room having just received encouraging words from Sasuke, and Kasumi, he saw a desk with Iruka and Mizuki, the class's assistant teacher behind a desk.

"Okay Naruto perform the **Kawarimi**, **Henge**, and the **Bunshin no Jutsu** in that order please." Mizuki asked him pleasantly.

As Naruto was performing the first two of the jutsus with ease Iruka was deep in thought.

**Flashback**

"_Iruka I need you to promote Naruto Uzumaki to genin status no matter how he performs on the test." The voice of the Sandiame Hokage rang in his ears._

"_W-What! Sandiame-Sama you can't be serious! We can't put someone in the shinobi ranks if they're not ready!" Dislike for the container or not he wasn't about to put an unprepared kid in the ranks, that would do more harm than good. _

"_Iruka."The Hokage spoke in a stern voice. "It wasn't a request." _

_Iruka paled then responded. "H-Hai Hokage-Sama it will be done."_

**End Flashback**

"Well he did technically make 3 clones; I think we should pass him."Mizuki said breaking him from his thoughts

He looked at Naruto to see 3 horribly made clones on the floor. Normally he would have failed them, but orders are orders.

With a sigh Iruka took out a blue headband and announced "congratulations you pass." He said with a grin.

Mizuki looked shocked clearly not expecting it at all.

Naruto took the headband tied it around his head and then left the room.

When he entered the waiting area he walked over to were his friends were seated.

"Naruto how was your test." Sasuke asked although Naruto could tell that wasn't his real question.

"It was hard but nothing I couldn't handle." He replied answering both questions while pointing towards his headband.

Sasuke nodded and Kasumi looked over at Naruto excitedly.

"Ohh this is perfect! We all past! Now if only we could end up on the same team we would be set." Kasumi said. Truth be told she only knew Naruto and Sasuke for a year, but in that short time she had become friends with both of them. Although she didn't know anything about their personal lives she felt that they were friends. That and they were her only friends in the academy. Their other class mates were only acquaintances that she did not bond with. Thought she did respect Naruto more than Sasuke though.

Even though he was the dead last he never gave up. If he fell he would get right back up. It seemed to her that he didn't know how to give up. That's why she added the Kun to his name and not Sasukes.

Soon the teachers entered the class room and dismissed everyone.

Naruto said goodbye to his friends and was about to leave when Mizuki pulled him over to talk to him.

Mizuki was not having a good day his first plans were ruined by Iruka passing Naruto. He was sure Iruka would have failed him. So he was forced to alter his plans slightly.

"Hey Naruto I noticed that your **Bunshin no jutsu** could use some work, and I've decided to help you out."

"Really Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

Mizuki's smile turned sinister. "Well Naruto there is this item that could improve it dramatically."

"It sounds amazing! What's it called?"

"It is called the forbidden scroll…."

**Chapter End**

**Well that's it I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Be sure to review it so I know what I need to work on.**


	3. Naruto's Rinnegan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**For future reference I will refer to Naruto's unmoving right eye as 'dead eye'.**

**Thanks to everyone who has viewed so far.**

**The Perfect Shinobi**

**Chapter 2**

**Hokage Mansion**

'Where is that damn scroll?' Naruto thinks frustrated that he didn't find it yet.

"Ah Naruto what are you doing here at this hour?" The voice of the Hokage startles him.

"A-A-Ah old man um you see…..**Oiorke no Justu**!" Naruto yells changing into a beautiful blond bombshell that was completely naked.

Sarutobi's eye's went wide and passed out from a massive nose bleed, and was left twitching on the floor.

"Hehe no one can resist my ultimate jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed.

In his happiness he notices a hidden door in the wall behind Sarutobi. Checking behind it he sees what he's looking for.

**Forest clearing**

It had been 2 hours since he had gotten the scroll that Mizuki told him too. Although Mizuki aid to meet him in this clearing he was nowhere to be found. So he just took a look at the scroll and found some interesting jutsu. The **Kage bunshin no jutsu** being the only one he practiced. He liked to think he had it down pretty good.

Suddenly the blond heard the sound of shuriken ripping through the air. He barely managed to get out of the way in time.

"Hello Naruto mind giving me the scroll?" Mizuki spoke from a tree branch.

"Oi Mizuki what the hell was that!" Naruto yelled.

"Tch I was hoping to get you with that," Mizuki sighed, "Well since you're about to die I might as well tell you about a secret that was kept from you."

"What secret." Naruto said glaring up at the man.

"Haven't you ever wondered why everyone in the village hates you?" Mizuki asked mockingly.

"Yes I have, but I don't care what they think." Naruto answered his dead eye beginning to shift

"Well they hate you because YOU'RE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE THAT ATTACKED THE VILLAGE TWELVE YEARS AGO!" MIzuki yelled hoping to break the boy's will.

"Oh that I was thinking you were going to say something I didn't already know." Naruto remarked

Mizuki looked at him in surprise, "You already knew?"

"Of course I did, growing up where I did made me realize Exactly who I am." Naruto said

MIzuki sneered hate fully at him. "That doesn't matter anymore." Mizuki takes the large shuriken off his back and hurls it at Naruto at full speed.

Naruto dodges to the left throwing a hand full of shuriken at Mizuki. Mizuki hops back grabbing the branch, and using it to launch himself at Naruto while getting a kunai in the other hand.

Naruto jumps up pulling a kunai into his hand, and meets Mizuki with a CLANG. Naruto throws a punch at Mizuki's face only for it to be caught. Mizuki tries to kick Naruto with his left foot only for Naruto to block it with his shin. Mizuki leaps back putting a distance between the two.

"You're tougher than I thought." Naruto says with a frown, thinking he may half to go all out on this.

"I'm not a chunin for nothing brat." Mizuki smirks

Naruto snarls put his hands together in a ram seal then yells "**Kage Bushin no jutsu**!"

Ten Narutos appear out of clouds of smoke and all charge at Mizuki, however none of them make it in time as Mizuki began flying threw hand seals at a quick pace.

"That won't work brat, **Doton: Doryuusou**." Mizuki yelled making spikes made of earth rise from the ground dispelling all the Naruto clones.

"Well I didn't want to use my full power against you but it looks like I have to." Naruto said standing on a tree top. His 'dead eye' having a purple color with ripple pattern.

Mizuki smirks "even if you're using your full power it won't be enough to take me down." Mizuki boasts confidently watching Naruto jump down to ground level.

"**Chikusoudou**" Naruto whispered as his 'dead eye' glowed a bright purple. The glowing brings Mizuki's attention to his eye and he gasps realizing what it was.

"T-T-T-That's the Rinnegan!" He stutters out in shock and disbelieve. While he's distracted Nauto performs some hands seals. Naruto then slams his hands down on the ground with a yell.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!" **He yelled as two seal patterns appear on the ground, and a human size centipede appeared from each seal charging at Mizuki.

Mizuki was brought out of his shock seeing the large bugs charging towards him. Thinking quickly he brings out two kunai with explosive notes, and throws them at the centipedes hoping to stop them.

His plan didn't work as the two bugs dodged the explosive notes, and sunk their fangs into Mizukis left leg and right shoulder. Mizuki did not get the time to scream as Naruto appeared in front of him delivering a devastating punch to the face. Mizuki flew several feet back, with the skin from the areas the centipedes bite tore off.

Mizuki was unconscious from the punch and the poison from the bugs.

"Well that takes care of that, oh and good job today guy's." Naruto said affectionately petting the two bugs on their heads.

Suddenly two ANBU appear out of no ware in front of Naruto, who quickly turns his 'dead eye' back to normal.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come to the Hokage mansion at once with the forbidden scroll." The elite ninja said in monotone.

Naruto blinked and realized he hadn't brought the scroll with him out of the clearing where he trained.

**Hokage mansion**

"Well Naruto I see you have improved since the last time I seen you fight." The sandiame said

"You mean you and the ANBU were watching the whole time." Naruto said annoyed, and with a tick mark on his head.

The sandiames smirk is the only answer he needed.

"Now about what to do with Mizuki."

"Old man," Naruto said seriously, "he saw my rinnegan."

The sandiame's eyes went wide before turning hard.

"Very well then he will be executed once we extract the necessary information from him."

Naruto nods, his eye was classified as an SS-ranked secret. Anyone who saw the eye other than the Hokage, Sasuke, and his teacher would be put to death. The rinnegan was the legendary **doujutsu** of the **Rikudou sennin**. If any of the other country's found out about it, it could lead to war.

"Naruto have you gotten over your 'problem' yet." The Hokage asked him calmly.

Naruto suddenly looked absolutely furious at the question. "NO IT ISN'T A PROBLEM!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"AS I SAID BEFORE ANYONE WITH THAT MARK WILL DIE, WOMEN, CHILDREN I DON'T CARE I'LL SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!" He yelled in pure rage before walking out the door and slamming it shut.

The sandiame sighed "well that went better than the last time I asked him." He muttered.

**Chapter end**

**Well that was the first fight scene hope it was believable.**

**And yes I did make Mizuki stronger. He was a chunin, so he should not have went down THAT easily.**

**Also Iruka wasn't in the chapter because he is not as close to Naruto in my story.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter remember to review so I can get better.**


	4. Nightmares and dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Misashi Kishismoto**

**Thanks to everyone who has viewed so far. **

**Naruto may have seemed out of character at the end of last chapter, but don't worry all will be explained later in the story.**

**Warning the first seen in this chapter is highly disturbing you may skip it if you wish. You have been warned.**

**The Perfect Shinobi**

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto's dream world **

Naruto looked around his surroundings. He was in a dark corridor with a strange symbol on the walls. It looked like the Uzumaki clan spiral except the center was open, and in the center was a circle with three slits running vertically through it.

Naruto growled and punched the wall with all his might making cracks appear on the wall. Through the cracks a tiny light could be seen. Naruto punched the wall again destroying it allowing him to see what was on the other side.

What he saw made his blood boil in pure hatred. He could see a younger version of himself squirming on a lab table. The younger Naruto looked around six years old and did not have his 'dead eye' yet. Around the lab table four people in lab coats could be seen holding medical tools. He ran closer to them only to run into a glass wall. He was close enough to hear voices through the glass.

"Ah test subject 0001 how good it is to see you again. Today we will be taking that left eye of yours for later study in case we accidentally destroy your right eye in testing today." The person wearing the most distinctive lab coat said

Little Naruto whimpered on the lab table. It was then that older naruto could see that the younger one had cuts and Bruces covering his small body.

One of the doctors spoke up again.

"Since you stated a fight with the other test subjects today you don't get pain killers. Though if your good during this test maybe I'll 'use' you again." A sinister male voice said.

"N-No more p-please I-I didn't do anything I swear!" young Naruto pleaded.

"Humph it doesn't matter if you didn't do it or not, what matters is that you're special." A female doctor said.

The lead doctor opened the eye lids of his right eye before pulling out tiny rusty nails and put them lightly over the lids. Ignoring younger Narutos pleads he shoved into his face trapping the lids to his face as blood splattered on his coat as younger Naruto screamed in pain. Older Naruto snarled and slammed his head into the glass shattering it before his vision faded to black.

**Naruto's apartment **

Naruto woke up with a frustrated growl, and sweat dripped down his body. Naruto quickly activated his rinnegan and whispered "**Ningendo**". After calming down he got dressed and left the apartment for the academy.

**Shinobi academy **

Everyone was eagerly awaiting the chunin instructor to arrive so they could get assigned to their teams.

Naruto arrived in the room to see the majority of the class that passed present. He noticed that Kasumi was not there yet which was odd as she was almost never late. Naruto walked to where Sasuke was sitting and sat in the seat next to him.

A few minutes later they heard running down the hallway. They looked towards the door and saw Sakura and Ino in the door way arguing as usual.

"Hah I win this time Ino." Sakura smirked triumphantly.

"Like hell you did forehead!" Ino yelled angrily.

Eventually they made their way towards where Naruto and Sauke where sitting.

"Hey Naruto do you mind moving so I can sit by Sasuke-Kun." Sakura asked politely

"Hey you mean me right?" Ino said.

Naruto looked towards Sasuke who had no expression on his face. Though his eyes did have a pleading look in them. Kasumi also choose this moment to enter the class room. Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

"Sure I don't mind." Naruto said looking back at Sasuke he saw him looking betrayed.

Naruto just smiled and got up to say hi to Kasumi. Meanwhile Ino and Sakura were pestering Sasuke with questions.

'Oh hell no, time for payback.' Sauke thought evilly.

Sauke took his wooden pencil and waited till Naruto and Kasumi were close to each other before throwing the blunt end of the pencil at the back of Naruto's knee. When it hit Naruto the sudden force made Naruto fall directly on Kasumi. It took all of Sasuke's will power not to burst out laughing when he saw Naruto's lips land on Kasumi's lips.

After realizing where his lips were Naruto quickly got off, and started sputtering excuses.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry it was an accident." Naruto sputtered with a huge blush on his face.

"I-It's fine Naruto-Kun." Kasumi said with a slightly dazed look on her face, while blushing madly.

'He tasted like ramen' she thought as her blush increased.

'Her lips were so soft.' Naruto thought beating down a blush and helping her up.

When they realized they weren't alone in the room they looked around to see everyone snickering in their direction. Kasumi glared at them while they looked away and whistled innocently.

When they got to their seats Iruka entered the room.

"Ok everyone today you begin your new lives as Konoha shinobi. I don't have to tell you how proud I am as a teacher to see so many bright new shinobi enter the ranks. Just remember to be careful out there." Iruka spoke with his voice full of pride at his students. This was really a good crop of kids.

"Ok now to the team assignments…"

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Kasumi, an-"Iruka was interrupted

"YATA!" Kasumi yelled as soon as she heard that she was on Naruto's team.

Iruka coughed loudly to get her attention. Once she realized everyone in the class was staring at her with deadpan expressions she blushed before glaring at everyone except Naruto and Sasuke who were quietly snickering as she sat down.

"As I was saying." Iruka said with a tick mark, "Naruto Uzumaki Kasumi and Sasuke Uchiha your jounin-sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Iruka spotted Kasumi about to get up and shout in joy again he activated his 'big head jutsu'

"NO MORE INTERUPTIONS!" Iruka yelled

Kasumi at back down and glared at her teacher who looked smug.

"Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga your jounin-sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Team 9: Sakura Haruno, Hibiki Machida, and Arashi tobio your jounin-sensei is Kampachi."

"Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara your jounin-sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

Iruka left the room as the kids waited for their jounin senseis to come and pick them up. Hours as time went by all the teams were picked up except for team 7. Two hours passed by and Kakashi still hadn't shown up. Naruto and Kasumi were getting annoyed.

"Arrgh I'm tired of waiting!" naruto said loudly while getting an eraser from the board and setting it on the door.

Sasuke just sighed and shook his head at his friends prank since it obviously wouldn't work on a jounin. Meanwhile Kasumi was silently cheering he friend on.

The trio didn't have to wait long because a minute later they heard footsteps outside the door.

"Hello are you guy's team 7?" A lazy voice said while opening the door and letting the eraser fall on his head.

Naruto and Kasumi were snickering at him while Sasuke was having doubts that he was actually a jounin.

"Well my first impression of you guy's is…. I hate you." Kakashi deadpanned.

Naruto and Kasumi looked shocked while Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at the jounin.

"That being said meet up on the roof." Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto, Kasumi, and Sasuke got over their shock and headed up to the roof.

**Academy roof**

The trio sat on the steps on the roof with Naruto in the center and Sasuke on the left of him and kasumi on the right while Kakashi leaned on the railings.

"So who wants' to introduce themselves first?" Kakashi asked

No one said anything creating an awkered silence for a minute.

"Well aren't you all talkative." Kakashi said sarcastically

"Very well I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are none of your business and so are my dislikes. My hobbies are….. and my dreams for the future are a secret." Kaskashi 'introduced himself.

The three genin sweat dropped at that. 'So all we learned was his name.' they all thought

"Let's see blonde go next." Kakashi ordered pointing at Naruto.

Naruto glared at him a bit. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Ramen and training . My dislikes are the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, and when people hurt my friends. My hobbies are hanging out with my friends and training. My dream for the future is to be the strongest person in the world." Naruto said the last part with conviction surprising Kakashi and Kasumi.

'Well you've grown up in an interesting way Naruto.' Kakashi thought.

Kasumi got a little depressed that even though they were her friends they haven't hung out after school at all in the year that she knew them, but with them as a team she could see them a lot more and hopefully become better friends.

"Right your next brooder." Kakashi ordered pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled at the name but didn't comment. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes and many dislikes. My hobby is training and my dream is to destroy a certain organization."

Naruto nodded his head in approval of the last part.

'Well that's unexpected." Kakashi though.

"You're the last one."

Kasumi sighed. "My name is Kasumi, no last name. My likes are Ramen, and the village. My dislikes are traitors, arrogant people, and weakness. My hobbies are playing chess and training. My dream is find out who my parents are and to become the Hokage."

Naruto and Sasuke flinched when she said her first dream, something only Kakashi noticed.

"Alright now that we know each other we will be doing survival training tomorrow at the training grounds." Kakashi said

Kasumi narrowed her eyes. "Um sensei I know the point of training, but who have use do that kind of training."

"Well this isn't any normal survival training."

"Then what kind of training is it!" Naruto yelled

"It's a test with a 66 percent chance of failure since out of the 27 ninja graduates only nine will become genin." Kakashi said darkly.

'What that can't right if that's true than why do we have a lot of shinobi if only nine graduate per year.' Kasumi thought in surprise.

"WHAT IF IT'S THAT HARD THAN WHY DO WE HAVE THE GENIN EXAMS FOR?" Naruto yelled.

Before Kakashi could explain Kasumi did it for him. "The genin test was only to see who had the potential to become genin right?"

'She's sharp.' Kakashi thought

"Yeah that's right." Kakashi muttered standing up.

"Be at training ground 7 at 7:00 in the morning tomorrow, oh and don't eat breakfast you'll only puke." Kakashi instructed before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

The three genin looked at each other worriedly before saying their goodbye's and leaving for home.

**Chapter end**

**Well I hope you liked that chapter**

**Some of you may question why kasumi and sasuke are a little cold to people than in the last chapter. They are only cold to people who aren't their friends. As you can see they are not cold to Naruto.**

**Kasumi is intelligent, but also has a fun side as long as it doesn't get anyone hurt. And she is not a Mary sue. You will see her faults in the next chapter.**

**Please review because I feel like I am doing a crap job with the grammar and such. **


	5. Kakashi Hatake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update, I've been buissie with my other story 'a savior's second duty'.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this.**

**The Perfect Shinobi**

**Chapter 4**

**Training ground 7**

Naruto arrived at the training field first with an eager expression on his face. He really enjoyed training. Hell he liked it so much if Kakashi had said to be there at three in the morning he would do it. However as his teammates arrived and it turned nine Naruto had tick marks along his head while his teammates looked annoyed.

Naruto and Sasuke's stomachs would growl occasionally while Kasumi used the time to get some sleep.

Unknown to them Kakashi was at the memorial stone near the training ground while one of his shadow clones was watching the genin hopefuls.

'Naruto and Sasuke know something about Kasumi's parents if yesterday was any indication.' Kakashi thought trying to find a reason why they would keep something important from her. Should she ever find out about it could hurt the team. Oh well he would have to talk to them after the test if they passed that is.

When his shadow clone dispelled he thought it was about time he showed up. He appeared in front of the three with a swirl of leaves.

"You're late." Naruto said through gritted teeth. He wasted valuable training time.

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." Kakashi said clearly lying through his teeth.

'That was the worst excuse I have ever heard. Not even senesi's were that bad.' Sasuke thought annoyed.

"Maybe you should wake up your teammate." Kakashi suggested looking at the tree they were by.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the tree Kasumi was asleep under to see her drooling and hugging the tree muttering something incoherent.

Sasuke looked amused while Naruto had a WTF expression on his face.

She was prideful so it was a shock seeing her sleep like that. Naruto shook his head and walked over to wake her up.

He got an idea when he got to her making him grin evilly. Naruto crouched down next to her ear and drew in a breath.

"WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPY HEAD!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kasumi let out a squeak and shot up startled backing away from the noise before she tripped on a root making her fall to the ground with a thump.

Naruto was laughing on the ground clutching his sides while Sasuke and Kakashi looked about ready to do the same.

Kasumi sat up from the ground. Her face was so red it could give a lobster a run for its money.

"Naruto-Kun stop laughing." Kasumi said as she glared at him though with her face as red as it was the glare didn't look intimidating.

"Hahaha y-you should've seen the look on your face!" Naruto said through his laughter.

Kasumi growled in embarrassment before getting up, dusting herself off and looking away in a huff.

Once Naruto calmed down Kakashi brought out two bells from his pocket.

"See these bells? You're all going to try and get them from me before noon. Anyone who doesn't get a bell will be tied to the log and will not get lunch." Kakashi explained.

Naruto and Sasuke's stomachs growled again while Kasumi's remained silent. Everyone looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"You only suggested that we shouldn't eat." Kasumi said. Though it was really because she couldn't resist food when she had absolutely no resistance to food when she was hungry. That didn't mean she couldn't go without food, because she could she just didn't like to.

"Oh I should mention that the one who doesn't get a bell will also be sent back to the academy for further training." Kakashi said casually.

The three went wide out at that before getting determined looks on their faces.

'I have to get a bell.' Naruto thought

'With only two passing it looks like you may have to be killed Kasumi.' Sasuke thought glancing at Kasumi in pity.

'Some things not right with this test.' Kasumi thought her eye's narrowing.

"You'll have to use deadly force if you want to get these bells from me." Kakashi told them.

The three nodded

"When I say start the test begins."

"Ready START." Kakashi yelled while the three genin jumped into the tree's surrounding the grounds.

**Later**

Kakashi was standing in the clearing waiting for the kids to try to steal the bells. He had an orange book in his hands, but he still seemed to be aware of his surroundings.

Kasumi was sitting on a branch on the edge of the clearing observing Kakashi.

'If he's a jounin we won't stand a chance getting those bells on our own.' She thought.

Sudenly a handful of shuriken came ripping into the clearing heading right for Kakashi. Kakashi seeing the shuriken moved slightly dodging all the shuriken with ease. Naruto ran into the clearing with 5 clones all charging at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up from his book seeing the clones in front of him and Sasuke behind him. He puts his book in his back pocket.

"It's going to take more than clones to beat me Naruto." Kakashi said as he easily dispelled the clones with taijutsu.

The Naruto that was left dispelled. Kakashi's eyes widened and he turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke going through a set of hand seals.

Naruto and Sasuke finished their hand seals before drawing their heads back and cried; **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**.

Two fireballs were shot from their mouths aimed straight at Kakashi. The two fireballs seemingly hit Kakashi head on. When the fire disappeared Naruto and Sasuke were franticly looking for Kakashi as there was nothing in the clearing. A jutsu of that size and power couldn't possibly leave nothing behind.

The two felt two hands on their ankles before they were roughly pulled underground hearing Kakashi yell **Doton: Shinjuu zanshu no jutsu.**

Only their heads could be seen sticking up from the ground.

"You two didn't do a good job getting these bells. Though I do like how you're taking me seriously." Kakashi said before walking away reading his book.

"GRRAGH THAT BASTARD WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Looks like you guys need some help." They heard Kasumi say from behind them.

"Just get us out of here." Sasuke said while Naruto was thrashing around trying to get free.

"Not until you listen to me first."

"Then talk."

"Don't you guys think this test is strange?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked calmed down.

"The academy hammered team work into our heads and the only teams that can be under three people are jounin teams or ANBU teams. Don't you guys get it, Kakashi is bluffing. It's either we all pass or we all fail." She explained.

"How can you be sure?" Sasuke questioned not fully believing it.

"I can't, but it would be better if all three of us battle together right?"

'Well even if she is wrong we could just steal her bell at the end anyway.' Sasuke thought before making a direction.

"Alright we'll fight with you just get us out of here." Sasuke said.

Kasumi let a wide smile appear on her face while digging the two up from the ground.

"Okay now that were free what do we do?" Naruto asked happily as he was free from the ground.

"Well I have a plan all we have to do is…"

**Later**

Kakashi was standing in the middle of the clearing reading his book waiting for his subordinates to attempt to get the bells. He saw Naruto at the edge of the forest hiding in some bushes with Sasuke. It seemed that they were trying to take them without Kasumi again. Kakashi had some hope that the team would pass but it looked like they wouldn't.

Naruto charged into the clearing heading right for kakashi. Kakashi put away his book seeing as Sasuke would likely join the fight as well.

Naruto reached Kakashi and threw a punch at his face only to have Kakashi block it easily. While Naruto was distracting Kakashi Sasuke speed through hand signs.

Kakashi was easily avoiding and blocking all of Naruto's hits. Though he would say that his taijutsu was pretty good even though he wasn't fast or strong enough to land a hit on him.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!**" Kakashi heard Sasuke yell sending a fire ball at him and Naruto. Kakashi looked back at Naruto to see that he had replaced himself with a clone who was trying to hold him down.

Before the technique reached him he destroyed the clone and used **Kawarimi **on a nearby log that was at the forest edge. When Kakashi reappeared Naruto and Sasuke appeared in front of him and engaged in a taijutsu battle.

Kasumi was hiding in the forest near Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke.

She made some hand signs and whispered **Raiton: Kaminari Asaito**. A small line of lightning came out of her finger and shot towards the bells on Kakashi's at amazing speeds. The string of lightning cut the string the bells were attached on before rapping itself around them and zipping back to her hand.

Satisfied Kasumi walked out of the forest with the bells dangling from her hand on shorter strings with a smug look on her face.

"Kakashi-sensei we got the bells." Kasumi announced proudly.

"It seems you did, however now you have to decide who to give the other bell to." Kakashi said not surprised she had the bells. He had seen her in the forest waiting for him to get close. It was a good plan for a genin. What surprised him was how she got the bells. The lightning jutsu she used was not normal by any means. Lightning was not tangible so it normally couldn't have grabbed the bells. The hokage had told him that they were special, but he didn't expect something like this.

"I don't have to this test was to see how well we worked as a team even when separated by mission." She said confidently. Naruto and Sasuke didn't share her confidence with this. They looked at each other. They were prepared to take the bells from her if they needed to. She was smarter than them and they knew that, but her taijutsu skills paled in comparison to theirs so they could take them if it came to that.

"Are you sure about that?" Kakashi questioned darkly

"Yes." Kasumi answered. To prove that she did she tossed a bell to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well them you all..." Kakashi trailed off for dramatic effect, "Pass." He said after a moment of tense silence.

Naruto looked relived that he didn't have to kill her and Sasuke looked happy he and Naruto passed. Kasumi looked proud that she was right, oh how she loved when she was right.

Kakashi lead them towards a stone with names written on it, and a flag with the leaf symbol on it.

"This is a memorial of the shinobi who when KIA." Kakashi said somberly.

"The names of my teammates are written here." Kakashi said

Naruto and Sasuke had a look of understanding while Kasumi looked at the ground sadly.

"I learned a lesson from them that 'Those who break the rules are trash... but those who don't care about their friends are even lower than that." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sasuke looked surprised at that. They both looked at each other and thought the same thing.

'That sounded like sensei.'

Kasumi determined to get to know her friends more and protect them.

"Meat here tomorrow for our first assignment as team 7." Kakshi said with pride.

"Yes sir!" They all yelled.

Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leafs to the Hokage tower, he had a lot to discuss with the Hokage.

"Yes we all passed! We're genin now!" Naruto yelled excited.

"How about we go get something to eat for celebration." Kasumi said happily.

"Great idea Kasumi! Ichiraku ramen here we come!" Naruto yelled as he dragged his teammates to the ramen shop.

As they were being dragged Sasuke and Kasumi had smiles on their faces.

**Chapter end**

**I know that lightning isn't tangible. There is something special about Kasumi that will be reviled later. I know that my Japanese is terrible, but my Jutsu Kaminari Asaito is sopposed to be Lightning thread.  
**

**I put a lot of mystery in this chapter I hope you can at least find them. EVERYTHING I put in a chapter is intentional (except for the spelling and grammar errors.) So look carefully. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
